Inside The Bunker
by everyone'ssister
Summary: Tag for There's Something About Mary, 12.21. The boys are now locked inside the bunker and it's meant to be their final resting place; a giant coffin. What exactly does their very first and, if the British Men of Letters have their way...their very last home mean to them?
1. Part 1

INSIDE THE BUNKER

Part 1.

They'd come and gone a million times through that door. Left in anger, or heartbreak...had come back cooled down and more often then not drunk off their asses, back to each other and their only comfort found in their brother. They'd stumbled through it bleeding and exhausted, had left with ambition and exhilaration headed for a hunt.

They had opened it to friends, greeted their loved ones in the doorway with hugs and smiles, had watched Cas open it slowly and traipse down those stairs a thousand times. And slowly but surely it had become their door...the door they opened and shut...the door to their home.

It was thick iron, the lock unlike any other. Sigils and spells were cast on it to protect the bunker and its occupants and soon it became that sound of clanging iron when they shut it that allowed the Winchester brother's to finally, completely relax...to allow themselves the luxury of feeling _safe_.

To allow themselves the luxury of knowing, _he's safe_.

 _Sammy's safe._

 _Dean's safe_.

It was a pain to open with your arms full of groceries and beer; but it was _safe_. When your bloody and aching and can't see straight from a concussion the screech resounded like church bells in your ears, and it felt like it weighed a ton; but it was _safe_. It slammed shut and the whole world could have beat on it and demanded their attention but once inside, Sam and Dean were _safe_.

And best of all...it never kept them in. It was their door. It couldn't lock them in, it couldn't lock them out...they were in control. Anytime they needed air, anytime they needed to see the sky, feel the breeze, hear the birds singing...it opened for them, because it was theirs. Their door, their home. And that mundane privilege, that little thing we all take for granted was something the boys needed like air to breathe. They needed their freedom, they needed to know they could leave it they wanted... it was what hell, purgatory and two and half months of not seeing each other's face would do to a man.

 _( "Hey! Ketch, you son of a bitch, let us out!" Dean yells, his fist banging on the door, the toe of his boot sounding like it was denting the thick iron. "...Mom, dammit," his voice chokes out and he swallows, "Mom come back! Come on, it's us, it's Dean and Sam!" His breaths puff loudly in and out, his chest heaving._

 _Sam skips two or three stairs each time as he runs up to Dean, wraps his arms around his shoulders pulling him back from the door even as Dean struggles to bang against the door with all his strength. "It's us, mom..." he pleads one last time, desperately frustrated as he fights Sam, but the plea in his voice is bitter sweet and evident._

 _Sam pushes Dean against the wall making him look into his eyes. He swallows around the lump in his throat with the heartbroken panic in Dean's green eyes...that same panic that Sam too is feeling at being shut in._

 _"Dean, you're gonna hurt yourself..." He says softly, and his older brother simply goes limp against him and Sam lets him slide down the wall to hit the floor with a 'humph'. Sam goes to his knees in front of him, a hand on his knee, searching into Dean's eyes watching that confused blurriness bleeding into the glossiness of them with Dean zoning out._

 _"De, hey," he says firmly, shaking his knee, forgetting about Toni for the time being, his hand reaching up to cup the side of his neck and pull him to face him. His thumb pats softly at his cheek, smooths against the roughness of his five o'clock shadow. "Stay with me, okay? C'mon, we got this."_

 _Dean looks at him eyes wide but clear, hand fisting in the front of Sam's coat, "What the hell'd they do to mom, Sammy?" He asks, sounding young and broken and scared. "What the hell?"_

 _Sam's never felt so guilty for not having answers he knows he has no way of having.)_

They never had a table before, like really just theirs. It was there every day, the same table. Ugly and plastic with that stupid map on it...but it was there and they loved it because if they put something there it was always right there when they came back for it. They'd leave notes for each other, and things they had 'borrowed' from the other brother and needed returning with out a fight.

They ate there, drank there, played there. Glared at each other over it, had slept bent over it before. It wasn't like the library table, nearly sacred with their initials carved into it, they'd each sat on the map table while the other stitched them up, usually Sam standing over a still hunting-endorphins-high Dean, who'd gotten reckless and was bleeding from somewhere somehow.

It was a constant in their life, a place where they gathered for security and encouragement, to put their minds together or to simply joke around and giggle. It was a stability, a little piece of normality they'd never had before...a table of their own in their own home.

God, they'd eaten a meal there with _their mother._ Their mother! They never dreamed of having that opportunity, that miracle, that gift...but right there at that table they'd eaten and talked and laugh and smiled with their mom, the mom they'd lost all those years ago, the mother who had set them on this path they wouldn't reverse for anything.

It was plastic and ugly and they didn't understand it or how it worked but Sam and Dean loved that table even if they didn't realize it. They wouldn't have been rid of it for anything.

 _(Dean is eerily silent pulling himself up from the floor, walking down the stairs, brushing past Toni Bevel. Though the way his shoulders tense and angle away at her near proximity made Sam wonder what the next few moments would hold, he hurries down the stairs, cautiously staying clear of Toni too, hand reaching out towards his brother who is stalking around the map table._

 _"Dean..." he starts, warning in his tone because, if he can't even predict his older brother then they were in for a wild, violent ride, and Toni's life could more than likely be forfeit. Dean completely ignores him, bends reaching under the table with one smooth movement ripping the microphone from underneath it._

 _He straightens gripping the small piece nearly too tight, his eyes unerringly find Sam's and they don't look away as Dean begins to talk, the anger and thirst for vengeance surging between their connection, the fire alight in their eyes._

 _"Whichever of you dickbags is listening," Dean growls low, "This message is for Ketch. You tell him I'm coming. I'm coming for him." He pauses and Sam nods, reassuring him 'I got your back the whole way'. "And you tell him me and my brother...we are coming for our mom."_

 _Sam gives him a firm nod, a sad, hopeful smile on his lips, his eyes burning with sudden tears of pride and fear...in his heart he knows Dean will keep his word will make sure they both do...that doesn't keep him from being apprehensive about the road ahead._

 _"And one other thing, tell Ketch if he wants the blonde torturing bitch dead he's gonna have to do the deed himself, we're not doing his dirty work for him." Dean drops the microphone carelessly to the floor with a serene expression on his face. The whole bunker resounds with the sound of his booted heel coming down on top of it, Sam takes great satisfaction listening to it crunch and crack into a thousand little pieces. Dean grinds his heel into the floor just for good measure._

 _Even so Dean's eyes light up as they land on Toni and Sam's seen that dangerous glint before, that look that had frozen fear in the stomachs of angels and demons alike. Toni stumbles back as Dean surges towards her pure malice on his face, in his eyes. Sam jumps to intervene not sure if he'll be in time..._

 _"Dean no...!" He yells._

...tbc

Thought this would be a perfect opportunity to explore the bunker and what it exactly means to the boys. REVIEW!?;);):)

Btw I may be dead after the finale so basically...I'm sorry if there are no more stories.


	2. Part 2

Part 2.

The dungeon wasn't something they talked about, wasn't somewhere they went often...they kept the doors closed, it hadn't been opened since The Styne had broken his arm off and escaped to slaughter Charlie, there was a stain on the floor there. It was a memory neither of them wanted, or needed.

And also Dean, a demon, tied to a chair egging Sam on until the younger Winchester was brutally stabbing him with syringes. That same chair empty; and then Sam fighting a pissed off helluva strong demon Dean back into it and tying him down as he screamed and swore at Sam entirely ignoring Cas, knowing his baby brother was the one most likely to give in to him.

In the dungeon Dean slowly goes limp, eyes still black but Sam can tell their unfocused, rolling abysses in his sockets, his limbs are weak and hanging and finally his head drops down and he sits slumped over and unconscious. Sam takes a deep breath in fear; prays Dean will wake up. Prays he hasn't killed his only family, his one and only brother.

It's here Dean wakes up, not much memory to speak of and then it all comes rushing back in on him. And here in the dungeon Dean remembers what it is to hurt, to feel guilt...remembers why he didn't want his humanity back. It's here Sam nearly drowns in the beautiful, agony filled green eyes of _Dean, finally Dean_.

They've closed the doors of the dungeon and closed the doors on those dark memories...and it's there in their home...but where Sam had expected those memories to eventually run them out of the bunker,p, it had only made it dearer...more precious.

So the doors to the dungeon stay closed and occasionally they stand alone looking at them thinking of what took place in that room and they're thankful, god they are so thankful...for the here and the now.

( _Dean hits the wall of Sam's chest full strength with a giant 'thud' and Sam gasps with the impact, air knocked straight out of him. Dean's eyes goes wide as they both topple to the side, and he gasps for breath too but his hands lock on to Sam's biceps like vices and rolls them so Sam's back is to the floor._

 _"The hell you doin Sammy?" He gasps, knees on either side of Sam's stomach, a palm pressed roughly to his chest as his own heaves with fast breaths. Toni watches from her corner, pressed against the wall as if it will swallow her up and save her from the 'out of control' Winchesters._

 _Sam coughs as he fights to catch his breath again, hand latches onto Dean's wrist wheezing harshly, "D, don't hurt her, Dean." He manages and Dean's face goes hard, expressionless except for a terrifying glint in his eyes as he looks to Toni._

 _"I'm not gonna kill her if that's what you mean..." he says slowly, gazing at her and the trapped confused pain Sam can see there in his eyes makes his heart ache even more for both of them. "Sammy..." he starts low, looking back down to his face, their eyes and wills clashing. "Someone has to pay, someone has to pay for what they did to you, to mom, to Mick."_

 _Sam swallows thickly and nods, the hunger Dean has to grant him justice touching his heart. "They do Dean, and they will someday but that's not our job."_

 _"You said you wanted to punch something," Dean objects, his excuses and anger weakening. And Sam knows that moment when Dean looses steam and his fighting spirit is coming soon, but he doesn't want Dean to lose that...he wants them to fight together to get out of here, he wants them to fight together to get their mom back, wants them to stand over Ketch's body together with those Winchester grim, satisfied smiles of vengeance._

 _But he wants them to do this the right way._

 _"I do, of course I do, just... trust me okay?" He asks, eyes big and he can feel those puppy dog eyes vibes eating into Dean's resolve and then his older brother sighs as he nods and gives Sam a sad, but reassuring smile._

 _Sam pats his thigh, "Lemme up."_

 _Dean grunts as he swings a leg over Sam and come to his feet, offering a hand to his brother and pulls him up to join him. Toni flinches as two pairs of flaming eyes land on her...she didn't know the half of the psychotic Winchester brothers that she thought she understood._

 _Sam smirks and walks over to the drawer where that fateful hammer had been all those months ago, retrieves the handcuffs left there for emergencies and stalks back towards Toni. He drags her away from the wall and none too gently cuffs her hands behind her back as Dean looks on, Sam taking action on his own soothing his need for justice and revenge._

 _"Can we at least throw her in the dungeon?" Dean whines, and Sam looks up pleasantly surprised at Dean's playful tone._

 _"Dean..." he reproves, unable to hide his smile as Toni blanches at the thought.)_

...

It was something the boys had never even thought to miss after Bobby's place had burned to the ground. And Dean hadn't been much of a cook back then, more a depressed and angry alcoholic but now...now in their own home the kitchen meant everything to Sam and Dean.

It was kind of a cafeteria style kitchen, could feel a little cold and distant. But Dean tended to come in and make things his own, and this was no different. He'd run to the store and come back with piles of groceries to create culinary masterpieces and Sam was yet to discover the miracle of how Dean keeps everything clean while he does it.

Heavenly smelling steam would start wafting through the bunker so everyone in it would come flocking to the kitchen gather around the table to wait expectantly. It used to be the brothers and more often then not Cas and Charlie, then it was just Cas...and now, now it was just Dean and Sam.

But the point was to bring the family together, to make sure he and his brother got at least one good, home cooked meal in their own kitchen once a week, so Dean didn't complain. He was thankful for this thing he thought he would never have, no matter how small.

Here was a place Sam could come and be safe and be given good, wholesome food on a regular basis, where Dean could talk to him and watch him and make sure his study and nutrition levels were at least equal. Sam was happy to be himself here, smiled at Dean wide and beautiful, didn't need to hide or act like a badass.

Dean could be safe here too. Unguarded and relaxed, get lost in the mundane actions of cooking and keeping an eye on his littler brother. And when all the work paid off and he forced Sam to turn off his iPad and push his books aside so they could chat and eat his heart sighed with contentedness thinking somehow he'd done alright in life.

They'd meet up in the middle of the night or early morning, a coffee pot and pie plate between them, Dean's most beloved habit was rubbing off on Sam slowly but surely. Sleepy smiles and exhausted eye rolls usually accompanied these meetings but by the time the boys were going their different ways to their different work again they somehow felt rested.

So sure they never even realized they needed one, but now? Now the boys thought of that small, unimportant room when they thought of going home. They thought of safety, rest and warmth...and their kitchen.

 _(Sam finds Dean standing over the kitchen counter, a half empty pie plate in front of him. A cooling cup of coffee beside it, a fork under the hand he's using to lean over the stainless steel, his eyes trained on the pie but looking through it, a sad, faraway expression on his face. Sam sighs and walks to stand beside him, leans with his back against the counter so he's facing his brother, can watch his facial expressions that betray the way he feels._

 _"Dean," he says softly, the backs of the fingers of one hand brushing gently against his arm, "What is it?"_

 _Dean shivers a little with his brother's touch, his eyes jumping to look at Sam quickly before finding the pie again, he shrugs and then looks off to the side. "Just...thinking bout mom."_

 _"Yeah?" Sam asks, a smile tilting his lips and he cocks his head to one side watching Dean._

 _"Yeah," Dean copies back quietly, "You know," he says, looking back at his waiting pie. "I always loved this stuff so much because it reminded me of her...but now, now I don't know." He runs a hand over the wrinkles in his brow and sends Sam a smile, sighs as he grabs up the fork and gets a bite ready to eat._

 _"Now it just makes me think about me, you and this place you know?" Sam nods and watches the thoughts and emotions chase each other over Dean's face as he takes his bite, savors it and looks better for it._

 _"When I think about it Sammy," he says lowly, "If this is how we go down, I don't really mind it being here together...kind of seems fitting actually." But there's an iron in his tone that lets Sam know, 'I'm not giving up I'm just saying'._

 _Their eyes meet in soft, full smiles...there's only peace between them. Sam nods and looks around thinking of saying goodbye to this world, of he and Dean finally being at rest and yeah, he really wouldn't mind it being here, inside the bunker._

THE END.

Feeling final with the finale and coming and stuff excuse the feels. REVIEW!?:):););)

Who else is feeling not ready for Thursday? Cos wowwww, I'm like super not ready!


End file.
